Run Away! Zombies!
by Inyunaruto365
Summary: A zombie fanfic that involves Fiona and the princesses fighting off zombies with my help since I've looked at alot of zombie movie growing up.


"Zombies of The Night!"

One night, Fiona, me, and the other princesses, including Lillian were watching zombie movie. Dawn of The Dead, Resident Evil 1 and 2, and others Fiona found in her room. We were watching a zombie movie where a woman and a man are zombie hunters, and the entire town becomes infected.

After watching that movie, I chose to play the movie Dawn of the Dead (Which is one of my favorite movies).

During the movie. Some of the princesses were gagging or grossed out by the decaying zombies while I was watching the movie without any trouble. When the movie ended, some of the princesses were weeping from when the man shot himself.

"Who wants to see The Grudge 2?" I asked, seeing Lillian take the DVD away from me, "Hey!!"

"We're not watching that!" Lillian told me.

"Why not?!" I objected.

"The first Grudge was scary enough! I had nightmares from it, and I'm not reliving the same horrible tail!"

"Give it back!!" I tackled the queen and began fighting in a cloud of smoke as I was thrown across the room upside down.

"Fine! Then, what would you like to watch?" Then, the power went out.

"Hey!"

"What's going on?!"

"I can't see!"

"Relax, ladies. I got this." I pulled out a flashlight to see where everyone was.

Fiona was still sitting in her seat, Lillian was still standing in the same area when she threw me across the room, and Sleeping Beauty, Snow White, and Cinderella were huddled together in a corner, "Oh, come on! You guys aren't afraid of the dark, are you?"

"…..A little," Sleeping Beauty said.

"Look, there's nothing to be scared of at night," I informed them, hearing a low moan, "Except that."

"What was that?"

"Guys, we have a problem," Fiona said, looking out the window.

"How big?" Lillian wondered, looking outside also.

"Whatever it is, we can handle it! Believe it!" I approached the window where Fiona and Lillian were standing, seeing what looked like……like…… "Ah, crap zombies!"

"Zombies?!" Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and Cinderella exclaimed.

"How did zombies get here to Far, Far Away?" Lillian asked.

"I don't know and I don't really wanna find out right now," I said, "And how can you be so calm in a situation like this?"

Lillian shrugged. "It happens. Far, Far Away _is_ the most famous kingdom, after all."

"Good point."

"So, what are we going to do?" Fiona asked as everyone looked at me, including the scared princesses and queen.

"Why are you all looking at me?" I wondered.

"You've watched zombie movies more than anyone here. So, you should know what to do," Snow White said.

"You mean to tell me that I'm basically the only on in this kingdom that has to save everyone from flesh eating zombies?" I said.

"Pretty much," Cinderella said. rolls her eyes at my statement. "Any other ideas besides that one just said?"

"Yeah. First, we need guns or long samurai swords to attack these zombies. And second, we need to get all the survivors in this castle so the zombies won't bite them."

"What happens if they do?" Cinderella asked.

"Then they'll infect you making _you_ a zombie," I simply said.

"Oh."

"Well, luckily, we have a lot of swords and guns downstairs in the basement," Fiona said.

"Great! To the downstairs basement!" I pointed dramatically as everyone went downstairs.

As we were there, I opened the closet door, I saw guns and sword as far as the eye can see!

"Whoooaaaa!!" Everyone gasped in awe, seeing the types of guns and swords that were seen. Hand guns, samurai swords made of real iron, machine guns, lazer guns, dragon-slaying swords, shurikens, daggers, board swords, battle riffles, hand grenades, land mines, the works!!

"Look at all of these weapons of destruction," Fiona said, "I just thought that we only had a few swords and guns."

I slowly walked in the huge closet and looked at how many swords there were that Lillian had! She even had the ones the Dutch and Pirates used when they were fighting against each other! I was….was….was…. "In heaven. These swords….are I spoke out in amazement, looking at Lillian, "And all of these swords are yours?"

"In this closet, yes. But Harold has more weapon of mehem than I do," The queen said nonchalantly.

Then, I got on my knees and bowed to the queen saying, "I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy. I'm not worthy."

"Are you gonna bow at my mom all day, or are we gonna fight some zombies?" Fiona impatiently said.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry," I get up from bowing in front of Lillian, "Everyone, grab a weapon. If that's okay with you, Lillian."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Pick any kind you want." Everyone walked in and grabbed a sword, hand gun, or just both of the same things.

When the gun spree was done, the princesses came out with war makeup on their faces, hair tied in a ponytail, and headbands with the symbols that read 'FFA' on them. Except for Lillian who wore a headband and didn't wear make up.

"Leah, come on!" Snow White called out.

"Alright, alright! I'm comin'," I walked out with a double barreled gun in my hand and bullets around my waist like a belt, two hand guns on my pants sides with only dark marks around my eyes and three across my cheeks and red headband that read 'Die!'

"Well, that's interesting," Lillian said.

"Ready?" Fiona asked me.

I cocked my double barreled gun and said, "Let's go kick some zombie ass!"

To be continued


End file.
